Sizzy Complications
by But Seriously Im Batman
Summary: Isabelle Lightwood does not like mundanes. Especially when they're cozied up to Simon Lewis...


Isabelle Lightwood was not happy. Not at all.

She stared across the room at a small blonde girl, whose hands were _not _supposed to be on her bo— _friend_, Simon Lewis.

And yet there they were: right on his arm, as she laughed obnoxiously loud at something he'd said. Isabelle's eyes narrowed as she looked on with irritation.

_Honestly, he's not _that _funny…_

_Well, you laugh at his jokes_, said the rational part of her brain. _Not like there's a clown with a gun that said he'd shoot me if I didn't laugh…_

The blonde girl, BitchFace as Isabelle referred to her now, fluttered her lashes and glanced towards Simon's lips. Isabelle's eyes widened as she thought: _Oh hell, no_.

And then she noticed something. Simon's eyes were looking anywhere but at BF (BitchFace). He was nervous-looking, as though he didn't want to be near her. Isabelle smiled.

_Well. Seeing as he _obviously _doesn't want to be near the stupid mundane, I should go help him_. But as she started walking towards them, Simon's gaze locked on something near him and he, with his eyes, seemed to be begging. Shortly after, another girl Isabelle didn't know walked towards them.

She said something while smiling like _Silly Simon; you've forgotten to do something!_ and then pulled Simon away from the now frowning girl.

Isabelle threw her hands up in the air. _Seriously? Are you kidding me? How many girls does Simon know?_

After seeing Simon hug the girl, Isabelle decided that, even though he had invited her, Simon had forgotten Isabelle was supposed to be there so she went home.

[My line breaks don't show up so you get this one. -_-]

"AAAAAAHHHHH!"

Alec jumped as he heard another series of grunts and yells coming from the training room of the Institute. He started walking to the door and was met with Jace.

Jace raised his eyebrow and Alec shrugged in response. They both opened the double doors and walked into the room, where they were almost hit by a flying seraph blade. They looked forward to see Isabelle throwing knives, slashing targets, and completely destroying the entire room while muttering under her breath. Every time she released a knife or slashed a target, she let out a yell or grunt to accompany the action.

"Stupid mundanes, AHH. Thinking they're all that, OOF. I'll show them who they're MESSING with."

She was still completely unaware of the boys until one of her five pointed throwing stars embedded itself next to Jace's head.

"If that would've cut my hair, I would have ended your existence."

"What are you guys doing here?"

She through her long black hair over her shoulder to rest on her back as she continued: "Can't you see I'm busy?"

Alec answered: "Doing what? Trying to commit fratricide?"

Isabelle huffed, her breath blowing a loose piece of hair from her eyes. "No. Thinking of ways to kill a mundane without getting in trouble with the Clave."

"In the words of Nike: 'Just Do It.'"

Alec slapped Jace's arm. "Don't _encourage _her! She just might do it!"

He turned to his sister. "Why do you need to kill a mundane anyway?"

Isabelle opened her mouth to speak, only to snap it shut, a blush covering her cheeks. Jace smiled.

"Ah. I see. This is something to do with that vampire doesn't it? What? Having competition?"

"Says the one who, just last week, threw a mundie into an orange stand for looking at Clary for too long." Isabelle's smile was smug as Jace frowned and muttered just loud enough to be audible: "It was over fifteen seconds, though…"

"Look. Simone—"

"My name is _Simon_, you inconsiderate douche."

They all spun to see Simon standing in the doorway. Clary showed up beside him only a moment later.

"How did you—"

"I was invited, remember? Luke, Jocelyn, Magnus, and me were invited for dinner for 'saving Maryse's children.' Magnus took down the spell that keeps us out. But, better question: why were you talking about me?"

_Shit_, Isabelle thought, _damn vampire hearing. He probably heard the whole thing_.

"We were—" Jace cut her off.

"Discussing the dinner tonight actually. The reason we were surprised you were here was because we weren't expecting Magnus to be here to take down the spell until a little later."

_Thank the Angel Jace is quick on his feet with conversation_.

"Good. Oh and, just because you're one of the best Shadowhunters around, doesn't mean I won't eat you in your sleep for saying my name wrong again."

Simon spun on his heel and went back down the hallway. Clary leaned to make sure he was gone before she spoke.

"What were you guys really talking about?"

Isabelle's eyebrows furrowed. "How did you know—"

"I can tell when Jace is lying. I've gotten used to it."

"We were discussing Isabelle's raging jealousy over our favorite, well, _your _favorite, vampire."

Clary's eyes widened and then narrowed at Isabelle. "Really? You're jealous of Simon talking to girls and yet you can't even show up to the one concert he had the balls to ask you to come to?"

Isabelle was taken aback by Clary's anger. "Are you freaking kidding me? I sat by and watched as he flirted with some stupid _whores_ and left. I was there!"

"For how long?"

Isabelle stuttered. She _had _left quite early.

"Five minutes…" was her final mumbled reply.

Clary hummed cockily, silently saying _That's what I thought_.

She turned to walk out before she turned back and said to them all: "Seriously: lay off Simon. He's going through a lot. His mom thinks he an incarnate of Satan so the next guy that says his name wrong is getting a kick to their testicles." After that she walked down the hall towards the dinning room.

Jace, Alec, and Isabelle sat silently stunned at what had been said. Alec shrugged, Jace (albeit barely) showed a little guilt, and Isabelle ran after Clary.

"Wait! What do you mean he's going through a lot?"

Clary looked incredulous. "He hasn't told you?"

"Told me what?"

"…His mom thinks he's a monster. Hung Stars of David everywhere and screams at him that he killed her son… He has no one but us now, Izzy."

"I-I had no idea…"

Clary shook her head. "You never do, Iz…" With that, she continued to the dinning room leaving Isabelle to think on her words.

[LINE BREAK 50% OFF! GET YOUR LINE BREAK HERE, FOLKS!]

**I was going to make this a one shot about Isabelle getting jealous but… yeah… I think I may have strayed from that… so. This will be a TWO-shot! YAY! I think… I don't like how fast I progressed things but I'm tired and sore from working so YOLO (That was a joke. [Well the YOLO part] so don't think I've become brain dead just yet).**


End file.
